When driverless vehicles of the type employing two or more drive wheels powered by a rotating drive tube negotiate a curve, the drive wheels during any given instant of time experience different angular orientations relative to the drive tube. This results in the drive wheels being driven at different speeds. The drive wheels tend to buck or fight each other as they try to attain the speeds associated with their different angular orientations relative to the drive tube. As a consequence, one or more of the drive wheels experience excessive wear.
The present invention is directed to a solution to this problem.